


The smile of Yavanna

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Fëanorian Fun Bingo [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: The elves watch the rain at the shores of Mithrim.





	The smile of Yavanna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Feanorian Fun Bingo.  
> Prompt: seeing the first rainbow

**The smile of Yavanna**

The sky was dark and heavy with clouds, which brought a downpour. The rain itself was nothing new, but the new lamp was no longer visible on the sky, though it was still too early for the night lamp to appear.

Like many others, the sons of Feanor too gathered outside and watched the rain suspiciously. It would not be the first time the Enemy sent some fumes to cloud their lands and confuse them. But now, to be given the new light and new hope, and then be partly deprived of it just a few days later... They stayed vigilant, watching and waiting in case something terrible would come.

The rain continued drumming on the roofs and on their weapons, washing the dirt away. They started to hope that perhaps there was no ill will in there, just the unpredictability of the Middle-earth weather. And then the wind blew some of the clouds away, exposing the pale blue sky on the West. The sun came out and the elves looked at each other in relief. The light was not gone forever. Those were just normal clouds of a Spring rain, not some poisonous fumes of the Enemy.

“Look!” Cried Amras suddenly, staring in wonder at the graphite sky, lightened by the setting sun. There was a magnificent bow crossing the sky, stretching from hills in the North to the woods in the South. The bright colors and the sheer beauty left no place for doubts; this was not some treacherous trick.

“This is something the Trees could not do,” remarked Curufin, leaving the protection of the roof and joining his youngest brother in the rain. “Perhaps something good will come of it.” The smile that appeared on his lips was genuine for once, as if he allowed himself to have hope.

“It’s beautiful,” agreed Amras. “Yavanna smiles upon us. How do you think it happens?”

“I don’t know. Shall we try and see?”

 


End file.
